


A Modest Proposal

by Kayleecole21



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hottub, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sean Patrick Flanery - Freeform, Sexual Content, Water Sex, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleecole21/pseuds/Kayleecole21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Heather are enjoying a weekend away when things suddenly become hot and heavy during an evening dip in the hot tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Modest Proposal

The mountain air whipped Heather in the face as she went to climb in the rental SUV that she and Sean had rented from the airport. It had been months since she had been back home to Salt Lake, and the smell of the breeze washing down from the peaks in the East was almost more nostalgia than she could handle.   
“Baby, you cryin’?” Sean threw a heavy arm across Heather’s petite shoulders as she quickly flicked away the single drop that had dewed in her right eye.   
“What? No! Of course not…” Her voice cracked as she spoke and her eyes were met with a knowing look from Sean’s.  
“I’m just happy to be home, that’s all.”   
Sean’s slightly chapped lips placed a thick peck on Heather’s forehead as they made their way to baggage claim. 

The drive from SLC airport, up Parley’s canyon to Park City was about an hour of Sean skipping tracks of the 70’s greatest hits on the iPod, and Heather catching glances of Sean staring up at the high canyon walls that surrounded them.   
A light snow had started to fall outside as Heather took Sean’s gloved hand before exiting the car. Lightly brushing thick flakes from Sean’s blonde hair, the two of them quickly made their way up the stone steps of the mountain lodge they had rented for the week.   
“Hey! A little help with the bags?” Heather called after Sean who had already darted into the living room to access his T.V. situation.   
“Yeah, of course. Just give me one sec...” The Texan’s booming voice echoed from the media center as Heather rolled her eyes and checked to see what was in the fridge for them.  
Heather peaked in at Sean who had assumed his position on the couch, remote in hand, as she smiled and made her way down the wide hall to put her bags in the master bedroom. “Nothing escapes you, Detective Flanery.” 

Heather had shed her knee high boots and multiple scarves that had shielded her from the harsh mountain air, and pulled on a sinfully comfortable robe and started drawing her a bath when Sean finally abandoned the T.V. to investigate what she was up to.   
“Room’s nice.”  
Heather turned around to see Sean resting a lazy arm against the doorframe, watching her bending over the tub.   
“Yes, they all are up here though. Park City, you know.” Heather shot him a wicked smile, which Sean quickly returned before allowing his eyes to slowly travel down her form.   
Heather began to shimmy out of her robe when she caught Sean’s eye in the bathroom mirror, giving him a teasing glance over her bare shoulders.   
“What, did you lose interest in your big T.V.?”  
“Not in that T.V. Thing is a beast. But, you know, some things are just better in person… no matter how much high definition you have.”   
“Mr. Flanery, are you objectifying me?” Heather let her robe fall open, exposing her bare skin between her breasts.   
“Baby, if I don’t do it, someone else will; and as long as we’re being honest, wouldn’t you prefer it be me rather than the next guy?” Sean ran a lazy hand through his thick hair, obviously teased by the open view of skin.  
“That all depends; who’s the next guy?” Sean’s gaze shot back up to Heather’s as he scoffed at her retort.   
“You think you’re so fucking cute…”  
“No, I know that I’m so fucking cute. Now, are you going to get in this tub with me or not?” As she spoke Heather pushed the sheer robe open wider, exposing her navel and her pelvis; gushing at the look on Sean’s face.  
The pads of his bare feet softly stalking over to her, Heather anticipating the kiss before their lips even meet. Sean’s tongue forces it’s way past her slightly parted lips, massaging hers, while his teeth lightly nip at her lips. Sean’s rigid jaw rocks against hers and she can’t help but melt against his lean torso; his cotton shirt rubbing softly against her bare chest.   
“…I’m not.” Their lips parting ways, Sean gently pushes past Heather to turn off the hot faucet that was almost over flowing the basin.   
Heather couldn’t help but let out a small sigh that gave way quickly to a pout.   
Smiling at her disappointment, Sean linked his thick, callused digits with Heather’s thin fingers.   
“Let’s move this thing outside, babe. I saw that epic hot tub outside… Show me these gorgeous mountains of yours the right way?” 

Heather hugged her thin torso as wind whipped through her sheer bathrobe, as if it was nothing and she had ventured outside completely nude.   
A recent snow had fallen on the ground, covering most of their surroundings in a delicate white frost; all but the luxuriously heated patio, which Heather’s bare feet were more than grateful for at the moment.   
“Well, I’m already a fan of the weather…” Heather looked over at Sean who had walked out into the harsh breeze with nothing but a thick towel wrapped around his lean waist; “You’re looking awfully…alert, Babe.”   
Heather moved her arms up to shield her budded nipples from the winter air, before smirking in Sean’s direction. “You look like you could cut some glass yourself, handsome.”  
Sean quickly looked down at his pecks and embraced a quickly passing blush before turning and heading towards the simmering hot tub.   
Removing the cover and flinging the dial to initial the jets; Sean quickly abandons his towel on the hard wood deck, brandishing the full glory of his manhood to the high peaks that surrounded them.   
Before climbing into the heated pool, Sean shoots you a fast glance and catches your sly smile before you have time to hide your amusement.   
“Hey! It’s fucking cold out here! Drop your judgment and get in the fucking hot tub!”   
Heather let’s the silky material fall from her shoulders and slide down her hips before fluttering to her feet; “Yes, Mr. Flanery.”   
Sean’s eyes quickly ran the length of Heather’s feminine figure, taking in every curve and sketching every dimple, every beauty mark to memory.  
“Sean, you know, looks like that could make a girl blush.” Heather’s voice was coy and playful as she dipped her right foot past the surface of the bubbling water; eager to escape the unforgiving wind whipping her exposed flesh.   
“Baby, blushing is about to be the least of your problems.” Sean’s hearty Texan laugh warmed Heather’s core more than any heated tub ever could as she settled into a slopped seat next to a fully powered jet.   
Entering the water first had given Heather the lustful opportunity of watching Sean slowly step into the tub, his muscles twitching underneath his bronzed skin at the rapid change in temperature. She watched his entire chest clench and twitch before finally relaxing as his body took refuge in the warmth.   
Sean threw a lazy arm across Heather’s bare shoulders as she felt the tip of his nose snuggle against her cheek, hiding in her thick locks of hair.  
“Aren’t you affectionate this evening?” Heather purred into Sean’s ear as she let her teeth nipple at his lobe.   
“Saying that implies that there are times when I’m not affectionate towards you…” Sean’s husked voice vibrated into Heather’s ear, sending a subtle shock down her spine; “and we both know that there isn’t a single moment that you don’t drive me absolutely wild.”   
Their lips met and Sean groaned as Heather wrapped her tongue around his, pressing her soaked chest against his; their skin sticking together in the heat.   
“I may drive you wild, but you are awfully fond of your T.V., a girl gets lonely, Sean…” Heather’s teasing tone pulled at Sean’s groin as he lifted her up and sat her in his lap, desperate to be as close to her as possible.   
“Did I not abandon the T.V. in promise of nude antics in the fucking frigid cold that is your precious Park City?” Sean planted light kisses on Heather’s freckled shoulder as he spoke.   
“Oh, I’m sorry, is the poor hot blooded Texan a little cold?” Heather’s mocking tone earned her a half-cocked smile from Sean; who looked down at his fingers linked through hers just beneath the clear water.   
“I love you.” His eyes remained down as the words left his mouth. They had long ago exchanged the big L word, but something about the way he avoided eye contact; something about the way his mouth hung slightly ajar, awaiting her response, was so different than any of the many times before.   
Taking his firm jaw between her damp hands, Heather lifted Sean’s face, forcing him to look into hers. His shadowed hazel eyes searched her expression, almost as if he were nervous that she would not return the words.   
“I love you, Sean.”   
She watched as a slow relief washed over his face. Biting his lip, He moved his head forward, advancing on Heather who was still positioned on his lap. Mouths clashing; Sean gripped the small of Heather’s back, pulling her into him; her sex aching at the feel of Sean’s rigid member pressed between her folds.   
Her fingers twisting and turning through his mess of dirty blonde hair; Heather watched as small goose bumps rose on the tops of Sean’s freckled shoulders due to a particularly unforgiving gust of mountain air.   
“You cold, baby?” Heather groaned as she felt Sean’s thumb and index finger slowly pinch and knead the nipple of her right breast just beneath the water’s surface.   
“I’m warming up…” Sean’s voice was thick and lustful as he let his tongue travel the length of Heather’s neck.   
“Maybe you should scoot further into the water, you look a little chilled.”   
Sean’s eyes darted up to Heather’s as he immediately caught her drift. Grabbing her by the hips, Sean exchanged places with her; leaving Heather seated on the bench, and Sean sitting on his knees in the center of the tub.   
Biting the bottom of her lip much harder than she had intended to; Heather watched as Sean sunk down beneath the jetted water. Quickly making his way between her knees; Sean wasted little time attacking her bundled nerves with the tip of his thick tongue.   
Heather threw her head back and called Sean’s name up into the darkness of the sky. Lengthy lapping and torturous circular motions were quickly coupled with two and then three generous fingers penetrating her aching core. Heather looked back down and rolled her hips against Sean’s mouth and hand; amazed at how impressively the athletic Texan could hold his breath.   
The pumping of his digits into her engorged walls became more rapid and desperate as Sean switched to sucking at her clit desperately.   
“Fuck! Sean! Just like that baby…”  
Heather felt her body erupt for the inside out as she panted and fucked Sean’s face beneath the clear surface.   
Sean could feel Heather’s walls pulsate around his deeply implanted fingers as he finally surfaced for much needed oxygen. Gasping and quickly pushing his sopping wet hair from his tanned face; He felt Heather climbing into his lap before he could even get his bearings.   
“I need you inside of me. Not just your hand, Sean, I need to feel you fill me, completely.” Heather’s voice husked into Sean’s waterlogged ear as he felt her grab a hold of his cock from between his thighs.  
A thick groan escaped his slack jaw as he felt her glide the tip to her entrance. Without a moment’s hesitation, Heather slipped her slick sex down on top of Sean, watching with satisfied eyes as Sean clenched his eyes tightly from quickly receiving exactly what he had been longing for.   
His hands found her hips and assisted in lifting and slamming her down on to his raging erection. Water splashed over the sides of the tub, and the sound of the sloshing waves was barely audible over the throaty sexual filth escaping Sean’s mouth.   
“Yes, baby. Fuck. Ride me, girl. Show daddy what you got.”   
Grasping desperately onto his broad shoulders, Heather continued her rhythmic motion of sliding herself up to the very tip of Sean’s cock and then letting him tighten his grip on her waist before slamming her back down to the thick base. With each and every new penetration, Sean seemed to be reaching new depths within her; playing and teasing her tender nerves and aching walls.   
“God dammit, Sean! I’m going to come again! Shit!” Heather’s voice was desperate and pleading as she felt her mind and body meet at the very tip of her climactic edge for the second time within mere moments.   
“Nah, baby. You’re not coming yet.”   
Sean lifted Heather off of him with an impressive ease. His muscles flexed and tightened as he stood up, holding both of them up in the brisk night’s air.   
For a moment, Heather felt as if she was lost in his hazel eyes; the eyes that she had fallen whole-heartedly in love with. The two of them were in sync. She knew that Sean had a part of her soul, she knew that wherever she went, he needed to be by her side; and as frightening as that was, there was no other place in existence that she would rather be.   
Gently laying Heather down onto the cabin’s heated wooden patio; Sean stood on the hot tub’s bench, only leaving his calves in the steamed water below. Heather’s nipples stood at full attention as she watched Sean climb between her legs once more, placing his throbbing head between her slicked heat.   
Droplets of water speckled Heather’s stomach as Sean’s soaked body began ramming into her. His eyes watched in a lustful and carnal gaze as Heather’s heaving chest bounced up and down in the same rhythm as his thrusts.   
Heather wrapped her legs tightly around Sean’s ass as he grabbed her wrists in turn, pinning her down.   
She couldn’t help but watch as his torso tightened in the moonlight, partially due to the drop in temperature, but mostly from the impeding orgasm that Heather could currently feel building between her thighs.   
“Oh my god, Sean! Baby! Come with me. Come with me, baby. I need to feel you let go.” Heather’s voice fueled Sean to his breaking point. His mouth was slack and she could no longer tell if the glisten on his brow was water or sweat.   
“God, Heather. Fuck, I love you.” His words were coated in lurid desire as he quickly grasped both of Heather’s wrists in his right hand; grabbing a hand full of freshly fallen snow in his left.   
Pinning her down tightly by the wrists, Sean began rubbing the frozen snow deep into Heather’s clit. She instantly arched her back, screaming as her nerve endings went insane. Sean watched as she wiggled and writhed beneath him; although never stopping his short, violent thrusts.   
Heather tried to form words but all that could escape her wide mouth were screams into the night. Her vision went white hot as every muscle in her body clenched to a near breaking point.   
Trying to escape from mere stimulation over drive; She felt herself being held hostage by Sean’s body weight. His thick thumb moved in rhythmic circles as the ice melted into a puddle between their bodies. Heather’s clenching walls quickly pulled Sean over the edge as he shot thick ropes of seed into her core.   
No longer able to hold himself up, Sean collapsed on top of Heather, both of them heaving and gasping for breath. After several very long minutes, Sean finally began planting soft, wet kisses onto Heather’s freezing chest, before regaining enough strength to pull her back into the warmth of the hot tub.   
Cradling Heather against his broad chest, he felt her melt into him as she nuzzled against his patched bicep hair. Sean took the time to slowly push every stray hair from her eyes as she clung to him, lightly kissing his damp skin.  
“Heather?”  
“Hmm?”   
“Marry me?”


End file.
